Type I collagen nerve guides will be fabricated by novel electroprocessing techniques to afford structures that have lumens that are porous to neurotrophic factors but non-porous toward fibrogenic cells, with a supporting exterior that is highly fibrous. Fabrication of such graded structures will be accomplished through a combination of electrospraying and electrospinning. Key advantages of electroprocessing are that such structures should be able to be prepared in less than 30 minutes, with graded porosity achieved by simply changing the collagen concentration in solution. The constructs will be crosslinked with glutaraldehyde for various lengths of time, and mechanical properties will be determined. The permeability of the lumen towards model proteins of various sizes will also be studied. Constructs that have been optimized for these properties will be sent to the Lahey Clinic, where in-vivo studies of peripheral nerve regeneration in a rat model will be conducted, coupled with histologic, electromyographic and tracking studies. We are optimistic that electroprocessed Type I collagen nerve guides will be efficacious in facilitating peripheral nerve repair, and look to Phase II to develop commercial products based on this technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]